


Bathroom Discussion

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva and Malachi have an important discussion as they await results that might change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Discussion

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none, set around the time they both joined Mossad  
 **Pairing:** Ziva David/Malachi Ben-Gidon  
 **Summary:** Ziva and Malachi have an important discussion as they await results that might change their lives forever.

* * *

Ziva was sitting on the bathroom counter and kept drumming her nails against the  surface as she watched Malachi read the back of the packaging again before he put it down next to her. He rested his hands on the counter and put his head back, staring at the ceiling and giving a deep sigh before he leaned forward, staring at his shoes.

She bit her lip and wiped her sweaty palms on her cargo pants, turning slightly and grabbing a bottle of shampoo to read the ingredient list to distract herself. She had barely gotten to “aqua” when Malachi suddenly stood in front of her and took the bottle from her hands, setting it down and brushing his lips over hers in a soft caress before resting his forehead against hers, his hands rubbing her thighs gently.

“I’m scared.” Ziva breathed and felt him give a gentle squeeze before he took her hands, entwining their fingers.

“I am, too.” he admitted, kissing her temple.

“What if-” she started but Malachi quickly put his index finger against her lips, shutting her up.

“No. You’re not allowed to go crazy with _what ifs_. We’ll know in a few minutes.” he told her sternly, waiting until she nodded before lifting his finger away. Ziva looked down into her lap where she was squeezing his hand so hard her knuckles were turning white. She quickly let up in the intensity.

“I’m sorry.” she softly said, looking up at him from behind dark lashes, tears swimming in her brown eyes. Malachi blinked at her.

“What are you sorry for?” he wondered, frowning lightly. Ziva bit her lip, looking away.

“Screwing up.” she whispered. “This wasn’t supposed to happen; it was supposed to be uncomplicated, fun, not… not _this_.” Ziva breathed, making a gesture that encompassed the bathroom. Malachi took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

“It’s not your fault.” he told her, shaking his head when she opened her mouth to protest. “We both had sex, we did this, together. And we’re going to see this through, together.” he told her, his voice stern, and she briefly wondered how he could manage to keep his head. Even if he said that he was scared, she didn’t really believe it. After all, he was a guy. He could just decide it was too much to deal with for him and walk away. She didn’t have that choice, she’d have to be the one to deal with the consequences of their actions, whatever they were.

Ziva lifted her hands and took his away, hoping down from the counter and almost landing on his shoes. Malachi gave a soft sigh and grabbed her upper arm tightly, the grip bordering on painful. Her eyes flickered to his and she couldn’t help the tear that slipped through her control and slowly ran down her cheek. Stubbornly, she reached up and wiped it away. She wouldn’t cry, not in front of him. He wasn’t just her fuckbuddy, he was her colleague and partner, she wouldn’t let him see her like this. _Weak_.

“Ziva, look at me.” Malachi’s voice softened when she clenched her eyes shut. Ziva shook her head, knowing very well that if she saw the pity in them, she would really lose it and everything would come spilling out and then they would definitely be through. “Ah, damn.” he breathed and then she felt him step closer and hug her gently. Her hands rose on their own accord and before she could do anything against it, they had twisted into his shirt, holding on tightly. She tried to keep her breathing calm and her shaking to a minimum, but he was making it so damn hard to be strong. Why couldn’t he just get it done with and walk out? It wasn’t like he had any obligation to stay. They were just casual friends having casual sex, no strings attached. She had insisted on that, but how the hell had she been supposed to know that it would come to bite her in the ass sooner or later, huh?

“I’m not going anywhere.” Malachi’s voice cut through her thoughts and for a second, she was positive that her heart stopped. “No matter what happens, all possibilities included. Do you understand? You’re not getting rid of me this easily.”  
And just like that, she felt a sudden calm wash over her. He had never broken a promise to her, she could trust him, rely on him. He wouldn’t just pack up and leave, not Malachi. She should have known that the second she had told him about her suspicion.

Ziva nodded into his chest and she felt his hold tighten briefly in response before he let her go. She caught her reflection in the mirror and wiped below her eyes to catch the moisture before glancing at the clock. With a start she realized that the time was up. She swallowed and clenched her hand into a fist, her heart hammering in her chest before she snatched the pregnancy test off the counter and looked at the result, Malachi putting his hands into the pockets of his pants and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, trying to read her expression.  
She stared at the window, her brain not catching up. Slowly, she blinked, once, twice, before letting out the breath she hadn’t realize she was holding. She felt a huge grin spread on her face and threw her head back, letting the laugh that was bubbling up inside of her out. Ziva threw her arms around Malachi, hugging him and holding on tightly. He seemed to catch on to why she was reacting like that and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and trying to twirl them around, managing to knock bottles of the counter in the attempt.

“Oh my God!” Ziva laughed, hiding her face in his neck, unable to form a coherent thought through the relief that was flooding her.

Malachi set her down and took her face in his hands again, opening his mouth to say something but then just shook his head and kissed her before hugging her to him again.

 _fin_.


End file.
